<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devil in White by Onnoff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833472">Devil in White</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff'>Onnoff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Crack, Gen, and actually make it funnny, but as it is i have failed at crack, i shall go and cry in my bed now, if i was smarter than this i'd be able to write a longer thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 11: Farm/Ranch au</p><p>Look, it was not Kaito's fault that Saguru didn't like him, okay?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devil in White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is unbeta'd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    Kaito doesn’t care what Aoko tries to tell him, that stupid horse is the spawn of the devil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Nice, my ass,” he grumbled, rubbing at the bruise he got when the dumb horse threw him off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Maybe you should stop insulting Saguru-kun so much, Bakaito!” Aoko chimed in from behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Kaito scoffed, offended. He was perfectly nice to the temperamental white horse! He’d been nice to it the entire time. Well, except for the time it tried to bite him, and the times it threw him off, and that other time he almost got kicked by the dumb animal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “I did!” He said to defend himself. “I fed him, he ate from me, we had a bonding moment, and then he threw me off! Again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Well, you must have done something wrong,” Aoko said. She clearly didn’t believe him. Of course she didn't, she never did when it came to her horse. “Saguru-kun is perfectly gentlemanly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Speak of the devil and they shall appear, because there comes the devil in white, trotting over to them. Well, over to Aoko, because of course the dumb horse as a bias. Which made sense, because Aoko was its owner, so of course it’d be biased for Aoko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Honestly at this point Kaito was starting to think the horse had it out for him because he was dating Aoko. Which is stupid, because he was here first. He’s known Aoko since childhood, if anyone should get to take up Aoko’s time, it should be him, the boyfriend. Not Saguru the White Horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He stared blankly as Aoko pets the horse’s face and neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It wasn’t that he hated horses. He actually likes them. Which might be why he was a little bit annoyed that Saguru seems to hate him so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    As if it had heard what he was thinking, Saguru turned to look at him. Just look, not doing anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    God, he bet the thing was acting nice because Aoko was literally standing </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span> petting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “See? It’s fine! Saguru’s not doing anything!” Aoko said. Because she wasn’t aware that she was the only person who could control this dumb horse. “And stop standing so far away already! It’s not like he’s going to bite you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    What was that thing that people said? Famous last words?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Except this time, Aoko was the one to say it for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Resigning himself to his fate, he walked up to the horse. Raising his hand up slowly to go pet the side of its neck, as he’d seen people do. Except, of course, before he could even touch the damn horse, it swiveled it’s head around and clamped it’s teeth on his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “AHHHH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “KAITO!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i would write more if i could, but rn, i am limited by my own skill cap ;-; crack is hard, y'all</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>